Nonexistence
The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. A specialized variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Anti-Omnipotence *Void/Emptiness *Final Nemesis *[ ] Capabilities This ability allows the user to annihilate anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, present, past, future, probable, possible, abilities themselves, with no protection nor exception of any kind. When used superficially, some trace of the still target remains, allowing for a possible restoration via event erasure. External restoration may also be possible, if the erasure wasn't too thorough. When used at full power, targets are completely wiped out on every level, to the point where they never ever existed, and are totally impossible to recreate by any means, no matter how great - not even Nonexistence itself. Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - and with good reason. More About The Power Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence : it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it in the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it completely nonexistent. At an equal level, specialists are understandably better in their own field of expertise than any generalist. This is even truer with Omnipotence : a power focusing all of this infinitely wide potential in a single action of the simplest nature will inevitably gain an overwhelming upper hand on the subject. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the negation of all opposition, surpassing the original Omnipotence in terms of fighting potential, as a natural consequence of it's equal level and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Applications Essential : *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stop by any means) *Nothingness Manipulation (any target and any scale) *Imperceptibility (negation of presence/perception) *Power Immunity (personal negation of any effects) *Ultimate Invincibility (personal negation of damage) *Absolute Immortality (personal negation of death) *Negative Omnilock (personal negation of changes) *Ascension / Power Manifestation (guess which one) Offensive : *Destruction (negation of subatomic bonds) *Disintegration (negation of molecular bonds) *Cellular breakdown (negation of cellular bonds) *Freezing, up to absolute zero (negation of heat) *Deoxygenation (negation of oxigen) *Dehydration (negation of water) *Necrosis Inducement (negation of cell cores) *Death Inducement (negation of life/life-force) *Gravitational Singularity (negation of space/physics) Neutralization : *Molecular Immobilization (negation of motion) *Power Negation / Erasure (negation of abilities) *Force Drain (negation of force/energy) *Sleep Inducement (negation of consciousness) *Induced Sedation (negation of sensations/awareness) *Neurocognitive Deficit (negation of cognitive processes) *Sound Nullification (negation of sound waves) Positive : *Healing (negation of wound/illness) *Pain Suppression (negation of pain) *Youth Inducement (negation of old age) *Semi-Immortality (negation of aging) *Peak Condition (negation of imperfections) *Self-Sustenance (negation of hunger/exhaustion) *Peace Manipulation (negation of tensions/conflicts) *Resurrection (negation of death/damage) Various : *Flight / limited Telekinesis (negation of gravity/distance) *Intangibility (negation of contact) *Limited Darkness Manipulation (negation of light) *Supernatural Hunting (negation of distance user/target) *Limited Mind Control (negation of opposition/suspicion) *Ability Correction (negation of weaknesses/side-effects) *Morality Reset (negation of good/evil) *Erasure-based Divination Transcendent Physiology : *Extrasensory Perception (negation of perceptive limits) *Supernatural Condition (negation of physical limits) *Power Augmentation (negation of power limits) *Evolution (negation of evolutive limits) 'Manipulations ': *Limited forms of Logic Manipulation (negation of ideas/concepts) *Limited forms of Causality Manipulation (negation of causes/effects) *Limited forms of Time Manipulation (negation of time/events) *Limited forms of Space Manipulation (negation of space/distances) *Limited forms of Mental Manipulation (negation of emotions/memories) *Indirect form of Probability Manipulation (negation of probabilities) *Limited forms of Boundary Manipulation (negation of limits) Associations *Nothingness Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Ultimate Invincibility *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *Can only erase what effectively exists (not absences). *Requires clear identifiation of the target (materially or theoretically) *Should be used carefully, as to not be dreaded too much. Associations *Nothingness Manipulation *Ultimate Invincibility *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *Requires extreme cautiousness to not irreversibly mess up the Omniverse. *Requires extreme cautiousness to prevent partial or total self-termination. Known Users * Ryougi Shiki's third personality (Kara no Kyoukai) * Edamiel Beryl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) * Nemesis (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Gallery '' Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity ! Ryougi Shiki 1.jpg|Everything and beyond. Damnation.jpg|Surrendering is wiser sometimes. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|Nonexistence is the center. '' Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers